


Заходи

by Insasha



Series: HQ My rus poetry [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: На чай.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: HQ My rus poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816975
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Шое, вообще-то, приехал не погулять,  
Кенма ведь знает (Кенма не должен знать)  
Но после матча они, как всегда, вдвоем:  
В парке гуляют, а после - вновь к Кенме в дом.  
Там - отдохнуть: поиграть, поболтать, поесть  
(Шое вновь будет в душу пытаться лезть)  
Кенма над этим смеется вслух каждый раз -  
Шое зачем-то вновь говорит "о нас"  
Кенма все знает: прийти, отдыхать, болтать  
(Встречи так редки - время нельзя терять)  
После сказать как будто бы невзначай:  
"Шое, ты, знаешь... Ну, заходи на чай"


	2. POV Кенма

Ты везде, и даже в моей приставке -  
Я твой образ создал в одной из игр  
Только Куро ругается: "Елки-палки,  
Чем тебя настолько он зацепил?"  
Куро, знаешь, ругается даже часто -  
Он, наверно, ревнует. Мне Куро жаль...

Мне с тобой намного все ж безопасней.

Ты везде, ты знаешь? Я это знал.


	3. Смех у Хинаты

Смех у Хинаты - правда кристально чистый,  
Кенма с восторгом слушает каждый раз.  
Он не мечтает тоже так научиться -  
Больше мечтает Кенма сейчас "о нас".  
Смех у Хинаты - Кенме из звуков лучший:  
Лучше всех песен, лучше ASMR...  
Кенма с Хинатой - вместе, ведь выпал случай.

Смех у Хинаты лезет за рамки мер.


End file.
